


Snapshots of Summer

by httpsawesome



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Summer, hints of enjoltaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: 20 drabbles all connected telling how Eponine and Cosette became that overly cute couple that everyone hates in just one summer.





	Snapshots of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second eposette fic,,,,,, except the first one is posted anonymously bc its Adult
> 
> All the prompts are from the tumblr blog of http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> the exact post of the prompts is http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146519753835/summer-prompts

  1. Out of School



Cosette looked at her with big, pleading eyes as she made the begging motion with her hands. Around her, the class sat anxiously wild waiting for the clock to tick to 3:30.

“I don’t even have a bathing suit.” Eponine excused weakly.

“We can go shopping for one. Please,” Cosette leaned in over Eponine’s desk and she could smell her cupcake scented perfume. “It will be so fun with you there! Musichetta agrees. We both want you to come.”

“Um,” Eponine hesitated even though she has no idea on why she is at all. “So who’s all coming?”

“Just me, Musichetta, and my mom. And you, if you say yes.”

Eponine tapped her fingers to the ticking of the clock so when she finally relented and said “I’ll need time to pack.” the end of the day bell had run and a room of teens rushed out, eager to start their summer vacation.

Cosette hugged her briefly and exclaiming “This is going to be so fun!”

Eponine hugged back, gulped, and wondered if she was going to regret agreeing to go on a beach trip with her adorable crush.

 

 

  1. Shopping



Musichetta held up a pink string bikini. “See, I love this but if I wear it then every person on the beach will know more about me than my momma.”

“I’ve always wanted to spend - “ Eponine looked at the price tag “thirty bucks for some pink string.”

“Oh lord.” Musichetta pretended to faint and they all broke into giggles.

“What about this one?” Cosette picked up a red one piece with white polka dots from the rack.

“It looks perfect with a white sun hat and a pair of the round 50’s sunglasses.” Musichetta didn’t bother picking herself up from the ground.

“It’s definitely more your size.” Eponine said. “I thought we were here to help me?”

“Oh yes, absoluetely.” Cosette added it to the cart. “Alright how about these for you?” she passed along a two-piece black swimsuit, but the bottoms were trunks and the top covered her stomach, so it covered all the points Eponine had wanted to hit.

“It’s even on sale!” Cosette beamed and it was a done deal.

 

 

  1. Day at the Beach



Eponine sat next to Fantine on the sand, both under the umbrella. Fantine was reading a book and Eponine was watching her friends play in the water, taking a break for a moment.

“Are you having fun on the trip?” She asked in her motherly tone.

“What?” She turned her head. “Oh yeah! I don’t go to the beach often, so I think it may make it even more fun.” before immediately regretting revealing that. It probably made her seem weird and pitiable. What kind of person doesn’t go to the beach often?

“That’s good!” She smiled instead of visually looking sorry for her.  “You know, Cosette was really hoping that you would say yes. She was moping around the house worried about asking you in the first place in case you said no.”

She felt a little bad about hesitating now. “She made a compelling case.”

“I’m sure she did.” and she just smiled hugely like she knew something that Eponine didn’t.

 

 

  1. Sunburn



Cosette was sweet about it and gave her more bottles of aloe lotion than she will ever need. Grantaire was not so sweet.

“I can’t believe you subjected yourself to a fucking sunburn for a crush.” He teased even though they both know he’s done far worse for the same reason.

Eponine tore her shirt off and threw it at him from where he was chilling on his bed. “Shut the fuck up and cover my back.” She also threw the aloe at him.

 

 

  1. Broken air conditioning



“Thanks for letting us stay here.” Eponine said. It was almost 100 degrees and without air conditioning at their shit of a home than they would have suffered.

“Don’t even mention it!” She waved them into her living room. It was very open with a lot of pictures on the wall. “Anyway, now I have an excuse to eat ice cream, since you two are basically going through heatstroke at the moment, aren’t you?”

“I’m knocking on death’s door as we speak.” Gavroche said. “Do you have strawberry?”

 

 

  1. Ice cream



“You have a lot of strawberry.” Gavroche said in awe. They were in her garage to view her second freezer, apparently just for summer treats. He turned to Eponine. “You should date her so I have unlimited access to ice cream.”

Out of surprise and embarrassment, Eponine let out a burst of laughter. Then when she saw Cosette’s face turned guarded she backpaddled. “No, I didn’t mean it like that - “

“Don’t worry,” Gavroche turned to Cosette. “She’s very gay. I just threw in the idea that she would have to ask a girl out and the shock turned her brain to mush.”

Eponine closed her eyes and made a pained expression as Cosette giggled. Eventually she turned her attention back to Gavroche. “You’re only allowed to eat vanilla.”

“Unfair!” He exclaimed. “I’m trying to help you out here.”

“You heard your sister.” Cosette teased, before sending a small smile to Eponine.

 

 

  1. Pool Party



“Eponine, you have to help me!” Grantaire burst into her room. “I just got invited to Joly’s pool party. Enjolras will be there.”

“Help you? You have to help me!” She yelled back. “Cosette will be there!”

They eventually didn’t help each other, instead lounged in the corner of the pool and stared at their crushes, respectfully.

 

 

  1. House Party



Joly’s party was so fun that next weekend Jehan threw a party in retaliation. It was just as fun, except this time it had indoor lantern lights hanging from corner to corner.

“If I help you this time will you help me next time?” Eponine asked.

“Yes!”

“Alright,” She then ‘tripped’ and pushed Grantaire directly into Enjolras. They both toppled onto the floor.

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?” Cosette’s voice rang out but it was directed at Eponine, who was still on her feet, instead of the bodies on the ground. They both noticed this.

It ended with four people blushing red.

 

 

  1. Fireflies



“They’re so pretty.” Cosette said as the bugs gently floated around them.

_Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her._ Eponine thought as she looked at her.

They made eyecontact.

In a panic, Eponine said “Combeferre was just telling me that fireflies can synchronize their blinking with other fireflies.”

“Oh yes,” She nodded eagerly. “He also told me that fireflies are a type of beetle.”

They spent the next fifteen minutes repeating facts they learned from Combeferre.

 

 

  1. Fourth of July



“Who wants to stay inside with me?” Bossuet pouted. It was a tradition that Bossuet was not to be allowed around lit fireworks. Last time he was around fireworks he was standing off to the side when, after the person that lit the explosives labeled 'Neighbor Hater' accidentally tipped it over and instead of shooting directly in the air it shot past Bossuet’s shoulders and hit the garage door.

He refuses to be outside for fireworks again.

“What do you want to do?” Cosette asked Eponine.

“I don’t know, which would you rather do?” Eponine asked Cosette.

“Oh my god, this isn’t happening on my watch.” Bahorel said. “You should stay inside and watch from the window seat.” He had a tone like they were not allowed to disagree. Eponine wanted to walk outside just to spite it.

“That sounds fun!” Cosette said and Eponine never wanted to go outside ever again.

 

 

  1. Fireworks



They squeezed together on the window seat and watched the fireworks blow up the sky. Eponine kept seeing Cosette look at her out of her peripherals, like she was building up to something.

Eponine pretended to not notice the looks. She pretended to not notice her lift her hand in the air. She pretended to not notice when she slowly let it fall again without it doing anything.

“Did you enjoy the fireworks?” Eponine asked her later.

“Hmm?” She looked bummed. “Oh, yeah. They were pretty.”

 

 

  1. Barbeque



“You’re the best griller I’ve ever met, Cosette’s dad.” Marius said earnestly around a hamburger.

“Thanks,” Jean murmered, confused on how he got there, before putting more hot dogs on the grill.

Eponine had enough time (and the help of Jehan, Grantaire, Bahorel, Bossuet, and every other living being inside the house during the fireworks) to realize that Cosette was possibly, maybe considering making a move but chickened out. Eponine figured it was her turn to attempt a first move.

“That’s a really cute dress.” She gestured to Cosette’s pink summer dress.

“Thanks!” Cosette looked down at her dress and fluffed it up. “When I pulled it out of my closet it made me think of when I went bathing suit shopping with you and I wanted to wear it.”

Eponine blushed. “That’s cool.” her voice was several pitches higher.

_Success._

 

 

  1. Planting a Garden



Enjolras had volunteered their services to plant flowers at the local park on the hottest day of the break. They were all covered in sweat, Feuilly was laying face down in the dirt and panting. Grantaire was shirtless. Enjolras was sweating more so then normal.

Bahorel, once again, was there to save the day. “Hey fuckers, look what I got!” He gestured to the hose that was spraying ice-cold water.

They were too tired to do anything but form a nice and orderly line. Eponine was third and once she was sufficiently cooled off, she rounded back to where Cosette was eighth and waiting. 

“You look flushed. Is it really that hot?” Eponine teased, testing the waters. She was soaking wet, in a white t-shirt and bright blue bra. She put her hands on her waist to emphasis this.

“Oh yeah.” She nodded vigorously, not moving her eyes from Eponine’s face.

Eponine responded by taking her now chilled hands and covered Cosette’s cheeks. “Man, your face is really hot even for the heat.”

Later Grantaire had cornered her and asked “What the fuck was that? When did you get so smooth?”

She responded by screaming into a pillow in embarrassment but not regretting her actions.

 

 

  1. At a playground



It was after dark, the stars were out and the cicadas were yelling. Cosette and Eponine were sitting on two swing-set seats in silence, just absorbing the company.

Eponine pretended not to notice when Cosette lifted her hand again. She did very much notice when Cosette didn’t put it back down again but instead gently placed it on Eponine’s cheek, turned her face, and kissed her under the stars.

 

 

  1. At the park



“Are you two finally dating?” Fantine asked them while they were sitting on a picnic blanket.   

“Wait, they weren’t dating before?” Jean asked, handing out sandwiches.

“You guys are so _embarrassing!”_ Cosette groaned but she was smiling so it revealed that she would rather be no where else but here.

Eponine gripped her hand lovingly and took a sip of lemonade. “Is this homemade? It’s delicious.”

 

 

  1. At a public pool



“Cosette, get on my shoulders!” She yelled as Feuilly was climbing ontop of Bahorel’s shoulders. “It’s butch-femme VS bear-twink!”

Cosette did not need any other incentive to start a game of chicken fight.

 

 

  1. Summer school



“Hey,” Eponine broke the silence from where the group was hanging out at the mall, like a bunch of delinquents. “Where the fuck is Courfeyrac and why haven’t I seen a lot of him this summer?”

“He failed English, so he’s been in summer school.” Grantaire said. “I think this is his last day though?”

“Well, let’s go fucking surprise him!” Eponine leaped to her feet. “Who here can be the most embarrassing?”

Turns out it wasn’t his last day, and when Bahorel busted into class with ten minutes left yelling “Come on honey, we got a celebratory orgy for you!” they all knew they were going to have to make this up to Courfeyrac somehow.

 

 

  1. Vacation/Trip



They were all crammed into one minivan, where any foot space was instead being used to hold snacks.

“No breaks until we see the largest ball of twine.” Courfeyrac announced, and no one argued with someone that had to see a teacher for another week after they’ve been led to believe you have celebratory orgies for completing summer school.

“Hey babe, can you pass me the gushers?” Cosette said from her right, and she felt all light inside after being called babe.

 She ripped open the gushers with her teeth and ate all of them. 

 

  1. Beach umbrella



“Sorry for waiting until the literal end of summer, but you left this in my car from the beach trip a few weeks ago.” Cosette handed an umbrella to her as soon as Eponine opened the door.

“I didn’t bring one with me.” She smirked.

“You didn’t? Well, maybe we should look around to make sure you aren’t missing one. I think people usually keep unbrellas in their bedrooms.” She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

 

  1. Beach towel



“You left this in my room yesterday.” Eponine handed her a towel when Cosette answered the door.

“I didn’t bring one with me.” She smirked.

“Keep the door open!” Fantine yelled from across the hall and the mood was temporarily ruined. Not for long though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
